


Everything Has Changed

by jacksonsn3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, F/M, M/M, Octaven, everyone is still in highschool, no fuckboy finn, roan and ontari are good guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonsn3/pseuds/jacksonsn3
Summary: After finding her girlfriend of three years in bed with the quarterback from the football team and having bad reaction to this finding, lexas parents decided that she needs a break and ships her off to live with her aunt and uncle in arkadia. there she meets clarke and the gang who turn lexas life upside down. will lexas heart mend its self with the help of the outgoing blonde or is she doomed to live the rest of her life with a broken heart





	1. Chapter 1

Her heart was pounding as she ran down a back alley with the sounds of sirens following her. She saw a tall fence coming up and luckily for her she was fit and very agile and hopped the fence with ease, but as her feet touched the ground a bright light shined on her. Shit they caught me was all she thought. 

The next days flew by in a blur for Lexa and the next thing she knew she was sitting in front of a judge. Charges were being pressed against her for breaking and entering and vandalism of private property. That’s what Costia gets for cheating on her was all she could think.  
She had gotten off of work at the music shop that she worked at on the weekends for extra cash. She thought she would surprise Costia with some Thai take out and some movies. Lexa and Costia grew up together so after they got old enough to be home alone Costias parents had given lexa a key to the house so that she could come over when she pleased.

When she got to the house she heard music coming from Costias room and headed up there after she set her keys down on the counter. As she went up the stairs she noticed clothes laying in the hallway. She thought that was weird. Costia and her parents were neat freaks why would there be clothes in the hall. When lexa opened up the door to Costias room she figured out why the clothes were there. 

Costia was in the bed with the douchebag quarterback from the football. Lexa dropped the bag of food and the movies and turned around and slammed the door behind her as she tore out of the house like she was on fire. She heard Costia screaming her name as she ran out of the front door. She turned around as she made it to the end of the drive way. She saw Costia standing there wrapped up in nothing but a blanket, crying and begging for lexa to listen to her. 

“Lexa baby please this isn’t what it looks like and it was a mistake and he means nothing to me. Please just come talk to me baby please!”  
With tears in her eyes and a shattered heart Lexa said the only words that could come to her mind at the moment. 

“Fuck you Costia!” 

She got in her car and drove home. The only thing she could think about is how had this happened. She Knew that Costia was tutoring the quarterback, drew or something like that, and that they had been spending time together. But lexa thought that that was normal considering he was a complete idiot and it was a miracle that he made it as far as he had in school. But she never thought in a thousand years that this would happen. 

Her phone rang all night and every time it did she got angrier and angrier to the point that she threw it across the room and shattered it. She went down stairs knowing that her parents were out of town on business and snuck in to their liquor stash. She stayed up all night crying drinking screaming and putting so many holes in the wall that it looked like Swiss cheese. 

By the next evening she broke. She stormed out of her house to Costias place. She had a back pack full of spray paint, from her dads shed that he hadn’t used in a while, and an unclear mind as she busted down the front door. She tore up the stairs and straight into Costias room and completely trashed it. Over her bed in big red letters with the last bit of spray paint she had she wrote I hate you. As she looked back at the damage she had done she felt a little guilty. She knew Costias parents were going to have to pay to fix all the damage that she had done but when she started all she could think about was the hurt that Costia had caused her.

She heard the sirens in the distance and knew that someone probably called the cops about the noise and the door. As she looked out the window facing the street in Costias room she saw the cop car pull up and she did the only thing that she could think to do and that was to run.  
Luck seemed to be on her side as she told the judge and Costias parents the story of what happened and the events that led up to the destruction of Costias room. Costias parents saw the hurt and could hear the pain in her voice as she described what happened. They decided to not press charges and let lexa go as long as she promised not to come around anymore. Which was a promise Lexa wasn’t going to have a problem keeping.

She sat outside of the court room waiting for her parents to come get her. What with her being a minor and all she couldn’t be released to anyone except a legal guardian. And let’s just say that her parents weren’t very happy to receive the phone call that lexa had been arrested. 

When her parents walked up to the bench she was sitting on you could feel the disappointment coming off them in waves.  
“Lexa what the hell were you thinking?”  
“you’re lucky the Greens were kind enough to drop the charges!”  
“Come on let’s go home”

The comments just kept coming and at this point lexa was so tired that she didn’t care. When she got home she went straight up to her room and took a shower and laid in her bed. She slept for a good three hours before her parents came knocking on her door to give her, the punishment that they had come up with. By the looks on their faces she knew it wasn’t going to be good.

“Lexa your mother and I have been talking and we know this was just a poorly executed reaction to your break up with Costia…”  
“NO dad this wasn’t just a break up! I walked in in her cheating on me. Taking everything that we had and throwing it down the drain. Like the last 3 years meant absolutely nothing to her. That I meant nothing to her.” She said. She felt a lump growing in her throat and tears stinging in her eyes. But she held them back she wouldn’t shed another tear for the girl that ruined her.

“I know sweetie” her mother said as she sat down on the edge of her bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. “That’s why we have decided to send you to your uncle Gustus and aunt Indras house out in Arkadia.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa didn’t want to leave. In fact, she hated her parents for making her leave, but she knew they were just trying to do what’s best for her. So she packed up her bags and hopped into her car and started the four-hour drive to get to her aunt and uncles house. As she drove all she could think about was Costia. The girl broke her heart and lexa didn’t know if she would ever recover from it. She thought about all the times they spent together. The laughs they shared, the hugs the kisses, everything from the first moment they met to the time she found her in the bed with some one that wasn’t her. It felt like they made a life time of memories in such a short period of time. And now all she is left with is memories and heart ache.

The drive to Arkadia went faster than she was expecting. As she pulled in to the opening of the long drive way that lead to her aunt and uncle’s house she felt a since of agitation. She loved her aunt and uncle and her cousin, but this wasn’t her home. She drove down the driveway and looked around the land that they owned. It was a 10-acre piece of land with the main house, a giant barn, a stable, and so much more. Lexa used to love coming here as a child.

She had fond memories of her and Anya running around chasing the chickens and helping aunt Indra feed the horses. Running around through the surrounding woods and convincing uncle Gustus to build them a tree house out in a clearing near a creek that we found when we were about 8 years old. But now lexa felt dread with coming here. She had to leave the life that she knew behind and is going to have to start all over. 

As Lexa pulled up to the main house she saw her aunt and uncle come out the front door to greet her. Her uncle got to her first and wrapped her up into a big bear hug. Which wasn’t hard for him considering he was the size of a bear.

“Lexa it’s so good to see you” he said as he set her down on the ground again. Indra came up next and gave her a tight hug. Gustus went to her car and started grabbing boxes and bags out of her car. and started taking her bags upstairs into the room that was going to be hers for the next year. 

As she walked in to the room she saw that it was bare. There weren’t even any bed sheets on the bed. It kind of felt the way that she did on the inside at the moment.

“Your parents said they would be sending up the rest of your stuff with in the next week. But in the meantime there are some clean spare sheets in the closet along with towels for when you shower.” Indra said as she turned in the light. You can decorate the room as you please and you know the bathroom is a joint bathroom so you’ll share it with Anya.

“Where is Anya?” lexa asked curious as to why her loud cousin hasn’t busted the door down and started talking her head off with her snarky comments.

“She is out with her friends at some bonfire. She left the address for you if you wanted to go.” Gustus said as he finished setting all of her stuff down on the floor.  
Lexa wanted to see her cousin but she didn’t know if she was ready to meet people yet, though she knew she would more than likely end up meeting them within the next few days at school, since this is where she would be spending the remainder of her high school career at.

“I might go out there after I unpack some stuff” she said as she looked around at all the stuff that she had to put away, knowing full well that she wasn’t going to go. But she sighed as she remembered something. Her phone. It had been completely shattered when she threw it in a fit of anger and it no longer worked. As if her uncle read her mind he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a phone and handed it over to her.

“Now I know it’s not the latest version of the iPhone but it will work until you can get a new one in town.” Her uncle said. “Your still on your parents plan so your dad had the store transfer everything over to this one for you.” He said with a small smile. Lexa smiled back at him and gave him a hug.

She really had missed her uncle. She would never admit it out loud but she felt closer to her uncle than her father when she was younger. With her parents away on business all the time she spent a lot of time here. But as she grew older her parents didn’t see the need for her to have to stay here anymore. While the situation that got her here still hurt like a bitch, she was kind of glad that she was here. She had missed her aunt and uncle very much.  
After a few hours of unpacking she went downstairs to get a drink. She saw a note on the counter from her aunt saying that her and your uncle went on a horse ride and that they would be back soon. She set the not aside and decided to dig through the fridge to see if she could find anything to eat. As she dug through the fridge she heard someone come through the front door. She figured it was either her aunt or her uncle probably coming back to get something from the house. 

“Well look at what the cat dragged in!”

“Anya!” Lexa said in surprise as she turned around a saw her cousin leaning up against the door frame for the kitchen.

She smiled as her cousin came in for a hug. As she wrapped her arms around the girl she caught the scent of fire. And that reminded her that her cousin was supposed to be at a bonfire right now.

“What are you doing here right now. I thought you were supposed to be at some party with your friends.” Lexa asked her as she leaned up against the counter.

“I was but, we ran out of marshmallow’s so I came by to grab some more” she said as she walked over to the pantry door. “That and I was worried that you would somehow talk yourself out of coming tonight so I came to get you myself. Even if I have to take you kicking and screaming.” She said with a smirk.

Lexa laughed and shook her head at her cousin. She knew that even if Anya had been serious about using force on her they both knew who the strongest was out of the two of them. “I think I’m just going to stay here tonight Anya. The past week has been really hard on me and I think I just need to get some rest.” As she said this she saw her cousins face soften into one of sympathy knowing full well what had happened to Lexa.

“Hey Anya what’s taking so long! If we don’t get those marshmallows back to the fire soon, who knows what kind of shit Montey, Jasper, and Raven are gonna get into”  
Lexa looked over to the intruder startled for a second not realizing Anya has brought anyone with her. as she looked over she froze when she saw the most stunning blue eyed girl she had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure how i like this chapter. let me know how yall feel about it :)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic go easy on me. ill try and post a chapter every week. enjoy!


End file.
